songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 105
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 51 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Slimane "Viens on s'aime" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Helsinki 104 Marseille 106► }} Universong 105 was the one hundred and fifth edition of the Universong Contest, held for the third time in the capital of Iceland, Reykjavik, from 27th November to 17th December 2017, after the winning of Kaleo with the song "Way down we go" on the previous edition in Helsinki, Finland. That was the fourth time Iceland gets the honour of hosting the Universong Contest. This edition counted on the presence of 51 countries. Guatemala, Iran, Romania and Russia returned to the competition, while, among other countries, Finland withdrew from the competition. The main fight in points was between the entries of France, "Viens on s'aime" by Slimane and United States, "Saturn" by Sleeping at Last. Indeed, during the whole voting it was uncertain who of them was going to win, especially since the USA led the voting during a long time. But ultimately, France obtained for the fourth time the USC title, with 197 points and only one set of maximum points, from Canada. This is only the sixth time a song in French language wins the Universong Contest. While the USA got 181 points and, in contrast with the winner, six sets of 12 points - from Hungary, the Netherlands, Armenia, Vatican City, Iran and Andorra. This is the fourth time the USA is the runner-up, and the first in 72 editions. The third place went to Sweden, with the song "Thinking of you" by Elias. The Swedish entry got 173 points (24 less than the winner while just 8 less than the runner-up) and only two sets of 12 points, from Cyprus and hosts Iceland. The crowd favourite, Ukraine got ultimately 170 points for the song "Moya lyubov" by Max Barskih while The Netherlands took home 156 points for the new project of Within Temptation vocalist Sharon den Adel, My indigo, with her eponymous song. The top 10 was completed by Cyprus, Italy, Bulgaria, Greece and Armenia. About the city Reykjavík (/ˈreɪkjəvɪk, -viːk/ ''RAYK-yə-vik'', ''RAYK-yə-veek''; Icelandic: ˈreiːcaˌviːk ( listen))45 is the capital and largest city of Iceland. Its latitude is 64°08' N, making it the world's northernmost capital of a sovereign state, and is a popular tourist destination.6 It is located in southwestern Iceland, on the southern shore of Faxa Bay. With a population of around 123,300 (and over 216,940 in the Capital Region),3 it is the heart of Iceland's cultural, economic and governmental activity. Reykjavík is believed to be the location of the first permanent settlement in Iceland, which, according to Ingólfur Arnarson, was established in AD 874. Until the 19th century, there was no urban development in the city location. The city was founded in 1786 as an official trading town and grew steadily over the next decades, as it transformed into a regional and later national centre of commerce, population, and governmental activities. It is among the cleanest, greenest, and safest cities in the world. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Awards Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest